


A Cold Morning

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	A Cold Morning

Back, before, the Earth trembled in her wake. Her armies, would ride over the earth, rending and gnashing anything in their way. Now, she was God no more and her hoards had died millennia ago.

In the early morning, rays of light threatened the alley where she stood alone. She had fought with anger and with pain. Before, her anger alone would have crushed the army of the Wolf, Ram and Hart. But trapped in the pitiful shell and with her powers stripped of her, she was nothing but a tool in Angel's battle. She followed him to his death because Wesley had followed Angel to his. But now she was the only body standing in the fray and she had nothing to show for it. Wesley was gone and she cared no more for this place.

Illyria walked into the sunlight of the morning over the dissolving bodies of her enemies and never looked back.


End file.
